Total Drama Impact: The Beginning
by xroxalotx
Summary: A new idea for a show... that goes horribly wrong.
1. The Beginning

**It is not totally DxC there is some TxG TxC GxB and other expected and un-expected couples. Basically a new idea for the show that goes horribly horribly wrong. Lucky for you this is just a small teaser of what's to come!!! ON TOTAL DRAMA IMPACT X (TDX)!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chris's POV**

Why did I ever agree to this?

It was obvious to anybody that this was a bad plan. Worse than any strange, abnormal antics the producers had ever thought of before on TDI and TDA. I mean there had been many obscene tasks we had put contestants through in the past but this…this was just mental.

I should have said something! I should have done something to stop this madness that lay out in front of me now. Blood. Hurt. Sorrow.

It was going great but it was just a little too crazy, a little too insane. It got way out of hands.

At the time it seemed simple. Too simple to be plausible. Too even work.

Sure it was new, bold and there would be more drama than there ever was before, but the ethics…I could not explain.

It was my entire fault. On that day…the day the disaster began though none of us could see it coming I still dreaded it at that moment as glanced over the contract. It was already explained to me on to what would be done as I shuffled slightly on a hard wood chair at the end of a long mahogany table that stretched out to one anticipating director, seeming slightly unsure about the idea of it as well. As to my side a metre or two away sat Wakins, Head Producer, on his dark green, old fashion armchair, facing the unlit fire. He was nor stressed or seemed to have any feeling of the matter at all. Just patient.

The room was dark and only a few strands of light streamed through the horizontal green blinds. All I could hear was the small tick tock of a grandfather clock, and the bitter dry taste of saliva squelched in my mouth.

I wasn't normally this thoughtful towards the show's plans and schemes however it was different this time.

The silence turned too much and was broken by a sharp and daring voice, "Well?", questioned Director Blake Morris. He light brown hair was slightly whisked his face in every movement he made, and his dark blue eyes awaiting my answer. He was young- at least younger than me I'd say twenty or twenty one.

"Well…are you sure this is …um…safe?" I replied,

"Safe?" Wakins chuckled, "Since when do you care about safe?" I saw the slightest outline of shadow around Wakins' face.

"I just thought that…"

"You thought?" Wakins rose to his feet, "We're not going to pay you to think, Chris"

"Ok, ok just explain to me again the purpose of this again", I exclaimed,

Wakins slowly paced himself over to the window behind Blake, with very slight caution in each step. He twiddled gently on the blinds and a blast of light beamed through the window as Wakins stared over the numerous amounts of buildings that covered the city. He breathed in a gulp of power that seemed to glow off of him. He looked over his shoulder as light lit up his wrinkled expression and nodded towards Blake.

Blake acknowledged and began to talk not before taking a huge swallow as if he was not to pleased as to what he had to say, "Basically the idea is still the same; aim to humiliate, disgust and challenge the contestant and all that but except this time it's slightly more…extreme"

"Extreme?" I questioned,

"Yes exactly. This time there will be a little less humiliation and a lot more challenge, but this isn't going to be just any ordinary reality show. In fact it probably won't even be called 'show' it would just be plain reality", he confirmed,

"Wait a minute. You're planning on taking over there lives?!" I shot from my seat almost tipping over my chair,

Blake sighed, sorrow filled his face, he tilted his head down slightly, "Yes",

"But you can't!" I cried,

"I believe we can", Wakins swivelled to face me, "We can", his shoes squeaked a tiny leathery squeak as he walked along the ocean like carpet towards me, "We will play with there emotions, tackle with their loved ones and change their lives forever..."

I plonked down on my seat.

"… and when it is all over it will be your name they will call."

I was struck by that thought.

"Your name. Who gives a damn about family when you have fans, fame and fortune" he leaned in closer,

I wanted that. I wanted it all.

"Can't you hear them. Chris?"

Yes. Yes I could.

"Chris, Chris, Chris", he chanted,

"Yeah"

"What do you say Chris?" he handed me a ballpoint pen, "Sign?"

I looked across at Blake. I couldn't explain what he looked like that moment.

He didn't quite look himself. It was like there was someone trapped inside of him but his outer shell forced him to nod ever so small. What startled me was when he twitched slightly as if to shake no however it was a short moment. Maybe his neck just had a click in it…maybe.

I didn't want to but I was dazzled by fame.

I rubbed the plastic of the pen, sweaty in my hands it was almost melting away.

Something was telling me no but it was faded into a background of a crowd that screamed for me, 'Sign! Sign! Sign! Sign!' they squealed.

I edged closer and closer.

My pen was on the paper.

I signed once, the page was turned.

Twice, turned again.

A final time. My mark was almost made.

Something was wrong.

All of a sudden a voice inside me yelled, 'STOP!'

I blinked and dared not look at the page.

Was it too late?

* * *

**This was a teaser!**

**Find out in part one what happens next!!**

**You can also view all the other chapters on my deviantArt account under the same username! **

**Peace Out!**


	2. Catching up

**I have changed a lot of how the story is written on my deviantArt profile! And to me it sounds a lot better. This chapter is just a filler getting everyone up to speed on how the TD gang is doing… also if you don't like relationships this chapter might be a bit boring for you! :D **

**WARNING: CONTAINS DxC!! (sorry about this) ALL CHARACTERS SHALL BE WRITTEN TO HAVE THE PERSONALITIES OF TDI AND NOT TDA!! (hopefully not OOC!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA!! **

* * *

Chris POV

This wasn't right!

Something was telling me it wasn't!

Something about Blake... the way he was acting... the look in his eye... his eye. Did it just... did his eye just glow.

No, I'm seeing things!

I need a closer look...

"Pleasure doing business with you", Wakins sneered and snatched the contract away from me, "Mr Maclean"

I...I... this is NOT good.

Courtney POV

Let me fill you in.

The show ended a couple months back and I am so glad to be out that dump. I've got a lot higher standards now that the series is over. We all have.

When the show came to a close, things started to look up, more than any of us had ever wanted. All that money, wealth and fame from some crappy T.V show.

The producers of TDA paid for everything and in return they just wanted like 10% of our profits for whatever career we chose. I think they didn't want anyone else to sue. Serves them right.

Geoff and Bridgette run a teenage talk show 'Glued' (every Monday and Thrusday after school), they seemed to like the idea after a bundle of Aftermaths...though it didn't go as well last time when Geoff went insane and tried to crush people with an anvil. It may look awesome and shinny but honestly...that is not really the way to win a girl. Yeah, they still have a couple issues.

Justin got a brand new career in modeling from catwalks to advertising for products and fashion wear, organized by the producers themselves.

Lindsay and Beth opened a beauty spa but it didn't go that well to start, Beth shaved someone bold and Lindsay...well she's Lindsay. Luckily they hired some professionals and now 'Total Beauty' spas are worldwide, I'd go to one but...err...well. You know?

DJ decided that he couldn't just sit by and watch helpless animals just suffer so he set up an animal shelter for homeless animals called 'Heart to Heart'. Sweet, I know. Also he has a part-time job as chef at his own restaurant, people mainly come in when he is there in his spare time. Many love him for all his unselfish acts.

Noah became one of those annoying guys who goes round peoples' homes and remodels them.

Eva and Issy are, unfortunately, a paired wrestling team or something like that. Together they take part in the as known as faked sport. As E-scope and the Sasquatch. Again all arranged by the producers.

Plenty more there is such as; Katie and Sadie wrote a heart warming book on friendship, Tyler coaches children's baseball and is watched lovingly by Lindsay on the sidelines, Leshawna designs big and bold fashion, Harold writes famous poetry and owns one of the largest comic book stores around complete with lame action figure collections, Cody grew much taller and less dorky and runs an online dating site, Owen became a comedian for entertainment as a host or on his own T.V show, Trent and Gwen are back together after the 'nine' incident (turns out it wasn't all him, he had some reluctant help from the producers for drama and ratings- they drugged him) and Ezekiel...he's a pimp...at least he thinks he is...he has his own web show and got many hits for being so stupid.

Everyone's doing great except Heather...she vanished a few weeks back but was doing well in the acting business.

Well...and me.

Sometimes I give classes in the martial arts from actors and pop-stars to amateurs and young children, it's a real good way to keep down the stress level. Mainly though, my utter and most important thing in the world.

The band. Membership to Trent the lead guitarist, Cody an awesome drummer, Gwen on keyboard and the hot lead singer and bass guitarist- Duncan.

I manage the band and write most of the songs. I never go on stage but I can always see Duncan winking and smiling at me as he sings. I rolls my eyes back at his cocky attitude, not that it doesn't amuse me.

I know if I set one foot up there Duncan is bound to make a fool of me.

Anyway the fame. It was a lot. We were all relocated after the fans and publicity became too much, we couldn't go to our regular schools anymore or live in those neighborhoods. We moved somewhere where fame is seen around a lot. Hollywood. The LA. (A note from author: I am not American/ Canadian so correct me if all this stuff is wrong).

We were given new homes, new cool lives and we were all put in the same school for the rich and I know for one thing that there are no cameras. Except in the car park. We were known as the famous 22, until Heather disappeared.

We became close though...all 21 of us. We got over our differences...sort of but we know we can count on each other. Even Duncan and Harold are getting on better and I'm BFFs with Gwen.

It gets a bit tedious sometimes. You know? Seeing the same people almost everyday, we even have our own little hang out spot at breaks and on weekend where we sometimes meet.

Of course we made new friends. I know I did. We could hang out in all the little separate genres of people and we sometimes do but being us all together sets an example...for everybody.

It's all-good.

But there is something wrong...

Duncan POV

Where's my million?

I won the show! Yeah, it was by a mere awesomely hot kiss (tells you later) but I still won.

I know I have. Lots of money from the band 'Bass Line' and all and since that weird makeover (that I was forced to do. According to Courtney it was 'good for my image') I am now one of America/Canada's hottest young guys (though I kept the Mohawk, piercings and beard) but still I'd like my million.

And if I don't get it soon I will personally deliver a fat lip to whoever controls this stupidity. Or I'll just get Courtney but she's a little less scary since the competition ended.

They're saving it probably. I don't know what for but if they're planning to do another show they better forget it! I ain't buying it! And if they try to take away are Hollywood lives we have a heck lot of money to fall back on.

This is why I want my million now so I don't get tricked into another damn series. Fuck it. Things are going great with the band and wouldn't like to mess that up. I especially wouldn't want to mess things up with Courtney, it took us ages to get back together last time. She was way to stubborn, but she still drove me craaaaazzzyy!!

The concert was almost over. Sweat was dripping off me from every pore. My plain white t-shirt clung tight to my chest. An applause continued to rage among the stadium. Though the air was cold it seemed to not affect me under the beaming stage lights. I smiled across at Courtney who stood with our stage director, Melanie, and Bridgette who managed to make it for the performance, unlike Geoff who has been a total jerk since the Aftermaths.

They were hidden at the side as she grinned back at me. She wore a long white blouse striped with thin grey lines, which crimped slightly where she wore a gold waist belt with dark grey leggings and high-heeled black shoes. Her brown mocha hair was very professional looking and even though to others she was just a manager to me she sparkled and shinned with radiance.

Courtney did not know what was coming next. I told I wanted to do something of my own for the last song. She begged and pleaded to here it but I told her it was a surprise. She got in a right pissy fit but it will be worth it.

I looked back at Cody and Trent for confirmation. 'Go for it' Trent gestured. Cody nodded as he took a gulp of water. I slowly turned my head over to Gwen, 'Fuck yeah!' she mouthed.

I swiveled back to the crowd.

I licked my dry lips. They tasted bitter and salted.

I gently breathed through the mike about to start my sentence. The crowd raged just from the sound of my breath through the speakers. I chuckled at this but it only made them cheer more, "So how are you enjoying the concert!?"

Again the crowd cheered.

"Alright!" I took a sip of water, "Ok, it's almost time to end the show and I..." the crowd interrupted as they booed and sighed, "...yeah I know, I know but we still have one more song."

Courtney straightened up; awaiting what was about to come next.

"It's a new song, written by yours truly, dedicated to the best manager in the world,"

Gwen cheered followed by Trent and Cody.

"My one and only princess..."

Courtney rolled her eyes in a 'I can't believe he just called me that' kind of way.

"...Courtney." The whole place went mad when I said her name,

I kissed the air towards her, I held the mike close "Love you, babe"

Courtney blushed.

Cody clicked the beat with his sticks. 1 2 3 4.

I plucked a rhythmic tune on my bass and was soon followed by Trent on his electric guitar with an ear pounding blast and soon Gwen on keyboard with playful and emotional tune.

It was a song that made you want to dance but at the same time made some want to cry and hold up lighters.

I didn't know at this point that the song's name was ironic, but I would soon know.

It was called 'Won't loose you again'.

Gwen POV

Relationships, relationships, relationships…

I wish I could just curl up and die whenever someone starts talking about them.

Everyone WANTS to be in one… and when you're finally in one… you wish it would end!

Then there are those some people who can make it work… like the old granny and granddad you sometimes see walking down the road STILL holding hands and STILL in love after all those years… just growing old together. Through everything life threw at them.

It creeps me out how someone could stand to be with someone else for that long! The same person!

Then again… change is scary! Change can bring a person down… but who can stand to eat the face of the same boy for the rest of their life… let alone 10 minutes. It's gross when people do that… especially in public. GET A ROOM!

But with me and Trent… things are…they're different… NO…they're confusing! One minute we're staring into each others eyes while he whispers corny but sweet things to me… and the next… he just…he's just… not the guy… I want.

He's a hopeless romantic… but then again whose to say I'm not one too. Though I hardly show it, I don't WANT to show it! But he's so damn cute and sensitive… not to mention his hot body.

I was really into him in TDI… but that was before the whole 'Mental Breakdown' thing. Remember? 'Gwen, I love you' 'Gwen, let me throw challenges for you' 'Gwen, I love the number nine!'… Hmm really, hadn't noticed.

And now I'm stuck… stuck in the past. At the same time as thinking 'Wow! He's an awesome guy for me!' I also can't stop remembering, 'This guy's a frickin' psycho! DUMP HIM WHILE HE STILL HAS SOME DIGNITY!!'

And I can't even begin to explain… what he had said to me! On that night… the night of the party. That stupid annoying party! ARGH! I should have just stayed home that night! Then maybe I wouldn't have been so confused… and pissed off!!

I'm not angry with Trent for it… okay I am angry at him. But I have no reason to be!

I know he didn't do anything wrong… it was just the truth. I wish the truth wasn't so ANNOYING!! I've pounded my head against my wall so many times over it I should have died from that massive bump that has now formed on my forehead. Maybe if I bang hard enough I'll become mentally impared… and Trent won't want to date me anymore… WHAT AM I KIDDING! I don't want to loose Trent… then again I couldn't get rid of him even if I was mental… he'll stick around me forever! Until the day I die… from jumping off the empire state building.

WHAT DO I DO!?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE THIS!

Stupid teenager hormones! DAMN THEM!!

Stupid relationships!

Stupid party!

Stupid night!

That night… the night of the celebration.

Bridgette POV

That night… the night of sheer embarrassment.

I can't believe that happened… I can't believe I did that!

Oh! How could I be sooo stupid! I'm so totally dead now… if my mum doesn't kill me I'm pretty sure I'll die of humiliation.

I know things aren't going exactly the way I want with Geoff… seeing that he's being a massive JERK! BUT WHY!? Why did I have to do that!? And Why didn't someone stop me!! I hope this won't end up on the front page of some magazine! I can see the headline now 'Bridgette's Big Breakdown!'

Oh! I should just calm down! It wasn't that bad! Right? RIGHT!?

Where's that fat tub of ice cream when you need it!

Stupid night!

Duncan POV

Show had ended.

Four flipping encores (drone).

15 minute long guitar solo (stupid Trent).

And 122 fireworks, apparently we had leftovers (hooray, global warming).

All together that equals one fucked up rock star…but I love it (for now).

Have you ever had that feeling where you've listen to a song sooooo many times that you just might blow chunks into the kick-drum. Maybe not the kick-drum but that's what I felt like. Shit. Sweaty shit. Sweaty, tired shit.

Ha. A picture of a yawning shit just came into my mind. That kept me amused for one moment… yeah… funny.

I slumped back in my trailer on a soft foam-like black swivel chair. I inhaled a deep long relaxing breath of a cigarette, I closed my eyes and let the nicotine and tobacco sink in. I slowly removed the warm paper wrapping from between my lips and exhaled out a cloud of fluffy grey smoke as it rose high to the ceiling and was trapped in the atmosphere of the trailer. I took in my surroundings. This was the final day of the World Tour and I couldn't give a crap about celebration. Not at that moment anyway.

I leaned back in my chair and hitched my feet up on a small desk, and just stared toward the sky. Which wasn't much seeing as the sky was the metal, silver painted roof of my trailer.

But it was calming.

Suddenly there came a loud thumping upon the hard, metal of my door. My head pounded from the sound and I cringed as the knocking rhythm continued.

I rubbed at my throbbing head, "Go away", I growled.

The door began to jiggle as the person behind it began to turn and twist the handle, "I said, fuck o..."

The door came open and two small tanned hands thrust along with it. Soon stepped in one sleek, sheen leg followed by another. A curvy cut body slithered through in a nicely shaped trim strapless black dress that came down high above her knees with a red belt that rested upon her seductive hips.

I gawped at her and my cigarette plopped out my mouth in to a cooling mug of beer.

"Fuck what, Duncan?" she questioned narrowing her dark eyes and flipping her short brown hair which formed a fringe (bangs) across her forehead,

"Princess?" I said stunned, I lost the balance of my feet upon the desk and fell backwards off the chair.

Courtney smirked.

I stumbled to my feet, "I'm okay".

Courtney strutted over towards me in red high-heeled shoes that wound around her ankles. She was an inch away from my face my heart beat quickly, "You're not at the party", she stated, "We're meant to be celebrating"

"I am celebrating", I replied grinning uncontrollably as I stared into her eyes,

"You call this a celebration" she shook her head,

"It is now you're here" I cocked an eyebrow flirtatiously and placed my hands firmly upon her hips.

She rolled her eyes. In the process she caught a stern glimpse of the packet of cigarettes upon the desk, she grabbed hold of them and shoved them towards my face "What's this?" she questioned,

I cringed, caught red-handed, "It's just one packet",

"You told me you were going to quit", she removed my hands from her hips,

"These things take time, babe", I turned around and began to pick the chair off the floor,

"Yeah, precious time of your life that you're just smoking away", she followed me over to the chair, "Before you know it you won't have much 'time' to spare"

"I knew you cared about me" I swivelled back to face her,

She went silent for a few seconds, "That's not the point!" she screeched,

"Then what is the point…Princess?" I whispered her name, or at least what I called her, closely into her ear.

Courtney POV

He whispered so gently, so tenderly and flirty I was stuck for words. I hated that name but his voice was greatly warm and desirable it sent shivers through my spine. I pressed my lipstick caked lips together and then smoothly whispered back, "I thought you were going to quit".

"I thought I was meant to be celebrating" he replied,

"I thought we were done with games"

"I thought you knew that's all I'm good at", he grappled me by the waist hooking me in like fish to bait, "Princess". Shivers. "And I know how competitive you are",

"What kind of game were you thinking of?" I asked curiously,

"I was thinking of a little 'Girl, Boy sofa fun'" he smiled,

I gazed up towards him; his muscles were rippling through his ocean blue jersey. It was easy to tell he just had a shower, as there were small wet patches that stuck the fabric to his six-pack. "You might have to explain to me the rules", I grinned,

"Well basically…" he got a bit excited and he whisked me off my feet,

"Duncan!" I growled,

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks change of plans", he beamed,

"What the hell are you doing!?" I snapped,

"We're going for a little swim", he carried me out the door,

"Duncan! I swear to you if you don't put me down this instant…!"

"You'll what?" he leaned in towards my face, "Scream?"

"Maybe", I threatened,

"Go ahead. No-one can here you".

I shot daggers at him. Piercing him with my eyes.

"Don't frown, Princess", he swung me over his shoulder, "The fun is just about to start",

I took his advice. I screamed. I screamed and kicked as he carried me through the many trailers for other acts that were included in the worldwide benefit tour.

Duncan seemed awfully relax though I was squealing like a three year old, he just strolled along with just the thought of the cruel horrible prank he was about to play on me. I could have easily done something to get out of his strong hold on me but for some reason I couldn't, I didn't want to and I had no idea why.

We passed by Trent and Gwen on our way. They just stared at us confused.

"What's up, guys", Duncan casually greeted as he walked by with the slightest little smile on his face.

"Guys! You gotta help me!" I screeched, "Call the police! Tell them Duncan Rowler is kidnapping me! They'd probably believe you! HE HAS CRIMINAL RECORD! Guys! GUYS!"

They just smiled and waved as if I was crazy and went on with their merry little Duncan-free night.

After a while of mindless walking we stopped.

"What now?" I sighed staring down at the damp ground as my arms flopped down behind Duncan's back,

"You ready for a little swim, Princess?"

"What the hell are you…?" before I could finish my sentence Duncan flung me off his shoulder and turned me around to face the view.

It was a lake. Shinning and shimmering with beauty and light that reflected off the full moon. A number of trees closed in around the edges, some were willows and their leaves dangled down on vine-like branches and skimmed and swayed along the surface of the water. 'Wow' I thought.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Duncan knew what I was thinking.

I was captivated but was soon hit with the idea of what his little scheme was. I almost got out of there but Duncan grabbed a hold of my wrists and kept me in a lock with my hands behind my back.

"Duncan!! Let me go!" I bellowed,

"Not until you say you care about me", he replied,

"What has that got to do with anything?!"

"I just want to hear you say it"

"Not if you force me to!"

"Then you're going to get a bit wet", he whispered in my ear, "Hope you have bathing suit on under that tight little dress"

He edged me closer towards the bank of the lake. I dug my heels into the dirt and made two skidding track lines as he pushed me forward.

Now would be a good time for self defence but some strong, powerful force was telling me not to, telling me to let him grapple me with his hands, telling me to be defenceless – I glanced down at the deep water as it drew closer – I was sick of that force, it was time for action.

"Ok, ok!" I yelled, "I give in!"

Duncan stopped pushing "Really?"

"Yes, you win!" I sighed,

"It's that easy, huh?" he didn't seem to believe me, "No argument, no fight. That's it!"

"Well…"

Duncan POV

She smiled over her shoulder at me. It wasn't a sweet innocent little girl smile; it was a smile of pure evil.

"Courtney?" I questioned, "Stop with the smiling, ok?"

She averted her gaze from me and stomped hard down on my bare foot with the base of her shoe.

"Fuck!" I screeched,

She elbowed me in my stomach, which caned like hell. I let go of my grip on her, probably wasn't the best idea considering- you know -she's Courtney. She placed her hands on my shoulders and flipped backwards over me and then kicked me firmly where the sun don't shine. Honestly why do they always go for the kiwis.

I fell to my knees holding myself to keep in the pain. I groaned and moaned as I flopped on the ground. I rolled over onto my back squinting in agony.

Courtney kneeled down over me with her knees on either side of my body, sitting on my stomach, "What have we learned?" she enquired,

"My girlfriend's fucking crazy", I moaned,

"Go on, maybe you'll still live with at least one testicle", she threatened,

"Never date a girl who does karate?" I queried

She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Never try to throw a girl into a lake"

"And…"

"And?" I seriously did not know,

She rolled her eyes.

"I ain't saying I'm sorry, Princess",

"Then we've got a problem", she bent down towards my face. She stood up.

I managed to clamber to my feet though there was still some serious pain, in the general area (my balls were on fire).

"Now Duncan before you went mental and carried me out here…" she started, "…I believe we were just about to start a serious make-out session", she crept towards me, "Am I right?" she hugged my neck,

I was startled by this sudden change in character, "What?"

She began kissing my neck but all that was going through my mind at that moment was 'Holy crap!'

"What's the matter Duncan?" she pulled my head into her, ruffling my hair,

Something strange was going on, Courtney was up to something but I couldn't turn down make-out session, especially with Courtney.

She began kissing me on the lips and it turned into a tongue fest. She rubbed her leg up and down my thigh like a dancer on a pole. I drew her in with my hands around her waist.

She suddenly pushed away her lips from mine and whispered close, "Duncan?"

"Yes, Princess?" I smiled,

"You should have said sorry".

Before I could figure out what she meant she shoved me into the lake. Cold water closed in around me as I fell into the deep depths. I swam to the surface catching my breath as I coughed and spluttered. Courtney was in fits of laughter.

"So you think that's funny do you?" I grinned climbing out from the muddy bank. I was dripping wet from head to toe. My hair fell in front of my face and I felt a freezing cold breeze rush by me.

I spread my arms out in a wide embrace, "Give me a hug!" I edged toward her like a senseless zombie, "Come on, feel the love!"

"No! Get away from me, 'drippy'", she giggled,

"Come on, Princess. Just one hug", I slipped and stumbled as my feet were slippery on the muddy ground.

She took off her heels and began to run, filled with laughter and joy. I followed her being careful where I stepped.

*A few minutes earlier*

Gwen POV

Parties.

Not exactly my favourite thing… sometimes I just wish they would cease to exist! The world would be so much better without them PLUS the music is so frickin' loud. Are they trying to make people dance or just deafen them!

How did I let them convince me to come!

This night is going to be drone-worthy!

I'll just have to stick it out!

"Cheer up, girl!" Melanie called to me with a glass of alcohol firmly in her grasp, "This is meant to be a celebration"

I sighed and flumped down on the table, burying my head in folded arms, "Yay", came the muffled 'cheer' from my mouth.

"Want a little drink?" she thrust the fruity drink towards my face, "It'll perk you right up!"

"Urm… no thanks!" I wrinkled my nose,

Melanie… our stage director, she really can be an idiot sometimes. She loves the parties, the people… the wine. Plus she sort of went for the whole blonde punk look and put pink highlights in her hair with several piercings dotted all over her body… some in places that just aren't right, not to mention those tattoos. But Courtney did do a good job picking her as director because when it comes to Melanie's job… she actually takes it seriously and acts her AGE (29 ½) for ONCE!

"Come on, what's got you so down!" she plonked herself down next to me "Tour's over! No more travelling! No more playing the keyboard till your fingers hurt! No more screaming fans! Just a time to have fun before you're forced to go back to school! You should be happy"

"I am happy", I grumbled,

"It sure doesn't look like it!" Leshawna butt in,

I peeked an eye up from my arm cushion to see her standing on the opposite side of the table in a dark green dress with a short t-shirt like black top added on. Her hair was curled in many ringlets, as golden jewellery with a cross symbol dangled from her neck and ears.

"Leshawna!" I pushed myself up from my rut, "You made it!"

"I couldn't miss my girls' first big Tour party!" Leshawna came and gave me a hug and sat herself down next to me, "So what's up with you girl!"

"She doesn't like parties!" Melanie laughed,

"Leave… now" I growled,

"Okay, okay! I am a little drunk", Melanie sipped on her glass of ominous blue liquid, "Mmmm… that hits the spot. Later kiddies!" Melanie walked off,

"Later, Mel!" Leshawna waved as Melanie stumbled out into the crowd to flirt with some random guys she hardly knew.

"So…?" Leshawna returned to me,

"Nothing much" I sighed, "Just a little warn out from the tour", though she didn't seem convinced. I smiled at her to show I was fine and there was nothing that she could worry about, "That's all"

"I know what you mean!" she exhaled, "This whole fashion business is WAY harder than I thought! Especially the catwalk!"

The catwalk; Leshawna has began her own little fashion retail thing and has her fashions in magazines, shops etc all over the world. 'Kumquat fashions' based on the design of her favourite shirt, she wore it almost everyday on the show. Anyway she managed to get her own catwalk for the fashions each with it's own personal Leshawna style.

"At the moment we're still planning and I have a heck load of work to do!" Leshawna explained "You coming? I want you to see my work",

"I dunno, Leshawna, it's not my sort of thing"

"And this is?" she made a gesture toward the party,

"Ummm...can't you just take me to a shop to look at your designs?" I questioned,

"You be trippin'", she cocked an eyebrow at me,

I groaned. There was no getting out of this one.

"Okay… you've gotta tell me what's wrong!" she demanded

"I told you! I'm just tired!" I moaned,

"And why you be sitting here all alone?" she put her hands firmly on her hips, "Shouldn't you be with, Trent?"

"…" I said nothing,

"Gwen?" she questioned, "Is there… something going on between you and Trent?"

CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!

"So… you and Harold? What's going on there?" I asked, as if I was REALLY interested,

You would think that a subject like this would not distract Leshawna. WRONG!

Leshawna went into a state of pure annoyance, just picturing his face made her want to cringe, "God! Don't get me started on that boy!" Leshawna groaned, "He's been following me around almost everywhere! Like a lost puppy dog! A _stupid _lost puppy dog! An annoying, stupid lost puppy dog!" she moaned, "In fact I think he may be here somewhere", she scanned around the room full of dancing people and brightly flashing lights. Plus many other circular tables with sofa-like seats around them.

"I don't see him", I squinted,

"Yeah… I guess he's not…"

"HI LESHAWNA!!" Harold jumped out behind the seat,

"AAAAHH!!" we both screamed,

"AAAAHH!" he screamed back,

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" we all screamed until Harold ran off to hide somewhere screaming like a girlish idiot.

There was silence for a few seconds as me and Leshawna sat in shock at the little surprise that had just jumped out before us.

I looked at Leshawna confused and she gave me the same 'WTF' expression back.

"That is one crazy little white boy!" Leshawna shook her head,

I nodded "I only wish I had a shovel to hit him with", I smiled,

Leshawna sniggered.

"Gwen!" Trent came hurrying through the small crowds of people to our table, "Gwen!" he called,

"Trent?" I questioned, "Didn't you go to get us drinks like an hour ago?" I leant on my fist,

"Oh…yeah", he remembered, "Sorry Gwen, I'll make it up to you, I promise..."

I rolled my eyes , "Okay", I smiled. Trent has never broken a promise to me since he left me buried on the Camp Wawanakwa beach. That was another promise of his, to never break a promise. His promises always made me smile… no matter how small… he kept them.

"… but we've got more important things to deal with, now", he rushed,

"What's got you in such a hurry?" Leshawna asked,

"Leshawna, you came!" Trent greeted,

"Okay! We've established that Leshawna has come to the party!" I snapped, "Didn't you come here to tell us something?"

"Right!" he began, "You guys have got to see this" he looked backwards over his shoulder.

There was a huge commotion coming from the bar area. As a crowd swarmed around it, cheering and shouting.

"What's going on?" I stood up,

He bit his bottom lip, "It's Bridgette".

* * *

**What ya think?**

**Boring, huh?**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
